1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic signal lights of the type generally positioned at road intersections, and more particularly concerns traffic signal lights which sequentially display green, amber and red lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic signal lights are generally comprised of an enclosure that houses green, amber and red lights. The switching mechanism for controlling the activation of the lights may be located within the enclosure or at a remote site. In communities having considerable business, industrial or other commercial activity closely adjacent streets having substantial vehicular activity there is generally a significant amount of artifical light sources, particularly in the form of advertising signage. The advertising signs often employ red-colored neon illumination because the red color is most visibly distinctive. However, the red color of neon lights can often confuse a driver who is looking at the traffic signal light, especially under nighttime conditions.
The use of flashing lights to attract greater visual perception is commonplace. However, if the flashing principle were to be employed for enhancing the visual perception of traffic lights, there would still be confusion with extraneous lights employed for roadside advertising, and with warning lights such as those employed on brake lights, turn signal indicators and police and emergency vehicles.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a traffic signal light having improved visual recognizability.
It is another object of this invention to provide a traffic signal light as in the foregoing object having improved discernability with respect to competing light sources.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved traffic signal light of the aforesaid nature which can be retrofitted into existing traffic light enclosures.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a traffic signal light of the aforesaid nature which is of simple, durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a traffic signal light comprised of green, amber and red primary lights disposed in a linear array within a protective enclosure, associated timing means for the sequential activation of said lights, and a source of electrical current for said activation, said traffic signal light further including:
a. a light of blue color adapted to interact with said primary red and green lights when said primary lights are activated, and
b. flasher means for causing said blue light to have a rapidly cycling intensity, whereby
c. the illumination added to said red light by said blue light causes said red light to have a visually perceived modified hue of rapidly varying intensity, and
d. the illumination added to said green light by said blue light causes said green light to have a visually perceived modified hue of rapidly varying intensity.